Hunter's game
by Saddistic night
Summary: "The search for my queen continues" He is a hunter that brutally kills women. Sakura is a reporter destined to bring this killer to justice ...will she be his next victim? A sasusaku Horror fiction ...please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**"The search for my queen continues"**_

 _ **He is known as the 'Hunter' who brutally kills women leaving his victims covered with pink roses.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura is a reporter who is aimed at bringing out the truth and killer to justice ...will she be is next victim?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER :I do not own Naruto and this story was inspired by an Horror novel I read^_^…**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **This story will contain character death and may be quite creepy especially when it comes to finding who the real killer is.**_

 _ **Also this is a Sasusaku fiction .. romance may not come quickly but it will ...so please enjoy!**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

He quietly searched for her in the dark like a hunter looking for his prey.

"Karin .. where are you? come out ,come out"

His voice stated each world in a sing along tone as she searched for his target.

Karin could hear his footsteps as he walked.

Her breathing heavy. She was panicking as heavy tears flowed down her cheeks.

She bit her lips so hard she could almost taste the metallic sting of her own blood.

Karin covered her mouth to hold back any noise.

She was hiding behind a porch in front of the house she had escaped from. she could hear the sound of a door closing and she knew he was close.

Less than five hours ago, she had been to her best friend's wedding.

She was the bridesmaid in a red gown.

"This dress would be the death of me" she had told her bestie.

Whoever thought it would actually happen?

After the wedding, Karin walked into the reception feeling like an unwelcomed guest since she knew no one, that is until she fell for a pair of dark orbs...literary because she tripped over her gown and was caught by a guy with dazzling dark orbs and raven hair.

Sasuke, she had heard someone call him

...turns out he was the best man.

At that moment, she knew she had found her mate, she even promised to meet up with after the ceremony.

The sound of the footsteps got closer, she could almost feel him.

"Where are you?"

A shaky sob escaped her mouth.

The last thing she could remember was making her way towards her red kia and then it was blackout.

She almost had a panic attack when she finally woke up in a strange house, in a strange bed and her body covered with blood.

She was tied down to the bed and an old family song playing at the background.

She noticed sharp like objects like knives,machetes and saws laying on the table beside her.

Luckily for her, she had learnt self defense and so was able to escape but she didn't know where to run to.

"Come out Karin, I'm getting sick of this" his voice no longer held its playful tone.

He sounded angry.

Karin wanted to escape as fast as she could.

Maybe if she waited a little, he would go in and she would make a run for his car.

"I know you are here, I can smell your blood" he said sniffing the air sending shivers down her spine.

Karin stayed deathly still. she could see his black leather shoe standing behind her.

She closed her eyes shut silently praying he would go away.

"I see someone, I see red...I see Karin!"

Karin opened her eyes to see he was already standing in front of her.

His gloved hands held unto a knife.

She tried to scurry away but his grip on her was much stronger.

He dragged her backed to the house ignoring her screams and kicks.

She begged her masked attacker for mercy and didn't have time to fight as he pushed the sharp blade into her.

Blood gurgled out of her mouth and she couldn't help but think about the raven haired boy and his dazzling dark orbs.

She thought of what could have happened if he was still waiting for her.

.

...

...

So what do you think?

Let me know in a comment!

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU EMILY DA GREAT FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING AND ALSO MOONLIGHTGIRL25.**_

 _ **GLAD YOU ENJOY THE STORY!**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

The Konoha heat was hot. VERY hot, especially on days like this when there was of blood.

But Detective Hatake Kakashi wished the killer wasn't so messy when it came to killing his victim.

The sight of the blood always made him puke.

Forensics were already bagging up evidence and officers were taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Hatake!"

Kakashi turned to see a female medic running towards him.

"Hey shizune, what are we dealing with?'' he asked even though he already knew.

"As usual. Female, mid twenties, stabbed in the chest, heart uprooted ...killed two days ago" Shizune said shaking her head in disgust "Bloody idiot wasn't even careful with her"

"seemed like he killed her outside and then dragged her back in" Kakashi said pointing to the trail of blood that led to the house " What a gentleman he is"

"More like he didn't want animals finishing her off"Shizune said pointing to the woods in a distance "This place is quite isolated"

Kakashi and Shizune walked in further into the house following the trail of blood as it lead to a room upstairs.

"Poor girl, probably didn't know the hunter had her"

Kakashi grunted "Damn don't say it Shizune, calling him the hunter is like glorifying the idiot. Makes him think he's some kind of demon killer"

Shizune shrugged and took a left turn to another room where the blood trail had stopped.

Kakashi nodded for shizune to open the door, mentally preparing himself for whatever gruesome sight he was about to see.

"Sucks to be the owner of this house" Genma, Kakashi's partner said climbing the stairs to come meet them "Can you imagine coming home to find blood everywhere?"

Dectective Genma was an handsome young man who possessed a laid back attitude Kakashi didn't like.

"Yeah, sucks to be him" Kakashi muttered "Sucks to be the girl too"

This was the fifth murder this month.

Genma looked at the scene that was before him.

A young girl in red dress ,laid on the bed her hands on her stomach.

Surrounding her was a bed of roses.

Kakashi raised his head up to look at her face and suddenly wished he didn't.

Her face had being skinned away,showing only a bloody skull.

A delicate flower rested on her head in form of a crown.

On the wall beside her were the words written in red paint at least Kakashi hoped it was :

 _ **"The search for my queen continues"**_

"Son of a bloody bitch" Kakashi said.

...

~KONOHA NEWS BUILDING ~

Listening to the news on the scanner, Haruno Sakura smiled.

The hunter strikes again.

*The Hunter* .She was responsible for giving him such a name and let's say she was quite proud of herself.

Like a mother being possessive over her child,so was Sakura when it came to the hunter.

She didn't support his murders or anything, but when it came to her job,she couldn't hate it either.

When she discovered he killed his victims following a ghastly procedure of stabbing the victims, taking their hearts out,skinning their faces off and then placing a bouquet of roses on their heads, she decided to call him *The Hunter*

"Ugh, I'm so twisted" she muttered to herself.

"Haruno! Are you almost done with your story?" Inzunuka Kiba, Sakura's boss asked.

"Not yet Kiba" She stood up and faced him "Was on my way to go get some ideas"

Kiba shook his head "Is it about the hunter, I'm starting to think you are obsessed with the guy"

Sakura laughed "No ,I'm not. I'm just obsessed with finding the best headlines"

"Yeah,well then hurry up. I expect a good headline tomorrow" Kiba said tapping his watch.

Sakura gave him a mock salute. She always knew Kiba was a sucker for headlines "Yes sir"

...

...

Sakura drove to the address of the house she had heard on the scanner. Police cars were littered everywhere.

A police officer was conversing with a lady who looked like she had cried her eyes out.

She got out of her car and approached the lady when the officer had left her.

"Hello,are you the owner of this house?"

The lady turned and faced her, her eyes all puffy red "Yes dear"

"Sorry to bother you, but how did it happen?" Sakura smiled "I'm a reporter"

The lady nodded "I have left some days ago but when I came home, I realized my home was stinking. At first I thought an animal had died but then I found a dead body in my son's room. I called the cops immediately"

Sakura nodded writing some words down "I see. Does anyone else have access to your home?''

"No...just me and my son ...and he hasn't being home for a couple of days either " The lady shook her head "Inside is covered with so much blood ...I don't think I'll be able to sleep again"

Sakura nodded. She could bet her life that inside was a blood bath.

"And to think he's going to continue killing"

Sakura caught up on that "What?"

"The hunter wrote on the wall that the search for his queen continues...he's going to keep killing"

Sakura scribbled it down "Excuse me...did you-"

"Haruno! what are you doing here?!" Kakashi yelled interrupting Sakura "Haven't I told you you can't be present in a crime scene anymore!"

"Just doing my job detective" Sakura said.

"Seriously Sakura, leave this place"

"Fine, I'm leaving " She caught sight of Genma and waved at him.

"Hey Sakura!" he said winking at her.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. Although Genma was a huge Ladies man, Sakura considered him a good friend especially when it came to getting infos.

"Don't encourage her!" Kakashi yelled at Genma who got a shrug in response.

He looked at Sakura "I don't know why I keep seeing you at every crime scene Haruno"

"I'm a reporter. Curiosity runs in my blood"

"That's it! Out of here Haruno. I want this scene secured and that means no reporters!" Kakashi yelled again at some officers who began scrambling to follow his orders.

Sakura sighed at Kakashi's unusual behavior today and turned away walking towards her car.

"Bye Sakura!" Genma waved.

Sakura raised her hands also in farewell.

...

...

~KONOHA STATION ~

Sakura wasn't stupid enough to be at a crime scene for too long. She decided to spend some time at the station. Maybe she could pick up some infos from other officers.

She pulled her car and parked next to a black Toyota.

As she strolled into the station, she couldn't help but noticed Temari a police officer who was Sakura's friend arguing with a very handsome man.

She took in his expensive features. He must be very rich to be able to afford a Rolex watch.

"I'm telling you, she's missing!" the man said clearing frustrated.

Temari took in a deep breath and sighed "For how many days...? And if she was really missing why hasn't a family member come to report it?"

"I told you, she has no family ...and she has being missing for two days"

"Alright ...please wait while I call in a cop who cares" Temari said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The man sighed and brought out his phone walking away from Temari "Yeah, I'm there"

Temari sighted Sakura walking towards her and smiled "Hey Saks"

"Hey...what's going on here?" Sakura asked referring to Mr Handsome who was making a phone call.

"Oh, he's here to file a report about a missing friend. Said she was missing two days ago...concidentally, a girl was killed two days ago...she was putting on some fancy red dress"

That caught Sakura's interest.

"Red dress?" Mr handsome said ''My friend was wearing a red dress last time I saw her"

Sakura whipped her head around and found herself staring at the most beautiful dark orbs she had even seen.

The raven haired man gave a single nod "Hi. My name is Sasuke"

...

...

AND WE DONE!

WHAT DO YOU THINK!

LET ME KNOW IN A COMMMENT AND AGAIN THANKS EMILY DA GREAT AND MOONLIGHTGIRL 25 FOR FOLLOWING, READING AND FAVORITING! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANKS ALOT EMILY DA GREAT, MANDYEXOZOMBIE, DEINHAPPINESS,MOONLIGHTGIRL25 AND LALA FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^_^**_

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

 _ **THREE DAYS EARLIER ...**_

 _ **It had been the dinner night for Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Hinata's wedding.**_

 _ **As best man and best friend Uchiha Sasuke was obligated to attend.**_

 _ **He had been feeling antsy as he had businesses to attend to.**_

 _ **When Naruto had asked Sasuke to be his best man, he willingly accepted for one reason -Naruto was the closet he had to family.**_

 _ **Sasuke glanced at the red haired woman who was currently pretending she hadn't just spilled red wine on her dress.**_

 _ **As she looked to his direction, he smiled at her.**_

 _ **She seemed surprised but smiled back.**_

 _ **Sasuke picked up one of his plates and made a move towards her.**_

 _ **Both of them had gone to the same school along with Naruto and Hinata.**_

 _ **Both of them never really talked.**_

 _ **He was part of the popular group and she wasn't.**_

 _ **Back then she had being too scared to even approach him,so it was quite surprising when he was the one now approaching her.**_

 _ **They had talked that night,like they were old friends just catching up on the good old days.**_

 _ **They even promised to meet each other later.**_

 _ **If only they knew what was in store for her.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I'm sorry, did you say your friend was missing?"

"Is missing" Sasuke corrected.

Sakura tapped her chin and mentally asked for forgiveness for what she was about to do.

She couldn't help but feel that this man's friend was the lady at the murder scene.

"Yes of course. And you said she was missing two days ago?"

He nodded.

Sakura gave a look of concern "I'm sorry to hear cops will do the best they can...I know a few officers personally if you want to tell me about it" Sakura said casting the bait waiting to see if Sasuke would bite.

Sasuke sighed "Her name is Karin"

Sakura smiled. Now she just needed to reel him in "How long have you know her?"

"We went to high school together. We were supposed to meet that night but she never showed up...I called but she never picked" Sasuke said adjusting his collar "And when we went to her hotel room,her stuff was still inside"

"How did you get in?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,stiffening a bit "Well, a friend of mine owns the hotel so it wasn't difficult to get in"

Sakura frowned. She wished she had rich friends who could easily break rules and help get private information for her.

She pushed her jealousy aside and asked "Why file the report now?"

"I didn't know about it first. I was told about her certain disappearance just recently "

Sakura took a moment to soak in all that Sasuke had told her. If her calculation were correct, this Karin person was the latest victim of the hunter and she had an article to write.

She looked at her watch,she still had a few more hours before turning in her story .She gave a curt nod to Sasuke and was about to politely excuse herself when she heard a familiar voice booming towards her.

"Haruno!" Kakashi snarled pointing at her.

She took that as her cue to leave and smiled to Sasuke before turning to Kakashi and his partner Genma.

"Is it my lucky day today Kakashi, I run into you not once but twice" She said in a sweet voice causing Kakashi to snort.

Genma smiled at the two, he knew both of them would never agree to go peacefully with each other.

Ever since she had started her report about the hunter, Kakashi became quite wary of her always warning her not to risk her life just because she wanted to make a perfect story.

To top of his anger towards her new obsession over this new killer, she decided to name him *The Hunter* .

That just set Kakashi off and he warned her not to come close to any crime scene again.

"Out of here Sakura"

"You know, I wanted to win a new car last year but we don't always get what we want" Sakura grinned.

"Are you here to see me Sakura" Genma interjected before Kakashi could start yelling at Sakura again.

She shook her head" Nope, I came to see Temari"

"Stop trying to get infos from other officers and stop butting in my investigation"Kakashi said

"That's just making my job difficult"

"I don't care, now leave"

Sakura frowned getting really pissed off by Kakashi's attitude towards her.

She gave him one last look before turning around "Oh and by the way, this is Sasuke. If you are wise, you'll have a chat with him"

With that she walked past Kakashi and out the door.

The angry detective watched Sakura walk out and then looked at the man she had called Sasuke "Yes?"

Sasuke took another deep breath to calm himself "For the millioneth time, I'm here to report a missing friend. Last I saw her she was at a wedding being a bridesmaid"

Genma stepped forward "What was the color of her dress?"

"Red" Sasuke answered

"Well, this is just stupid" Kakashi cursed.

~Later That Night~

Sakura had finished typing her story and had submitted it to Kiba. He promised to run it the next day.

She was quite proud of herself.

It read: Hunter seeks prey: Who will be the unfortunate?

She turned in her story and walked out.

It was late but she didn't mind.

She loved the to her, interesting things happened at night.

As she walked to her car, the hairs on her neck stood up, slowly she turned around, she could have sworn somebody was watching her.

"Must be my imagination" She said.

She quickly unlocked her doors and was about to get in her car when something caught her eyes.

It was on the passenger's side :A small crown of red roses.

~Unknown~

He watched her as she shook a bit.

Her face one of complete horror.

She was scared, he liked that.

His gloved hand tightened against the knife he was holding .

His dark orbs brightening as he watched her get into her car and drive off.

"Hn"

...

...

.

...

...

..


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to Emily da great, sasusakulovesSarada, Moonlightgirl25,MandyExozombie, Kassie jean and guest for R &R! ^_^**

 **A short chapter but do read on ^_^**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Tenten was going to be late for her date.

She couldn't believe that her boss at the Uchiha Enterprise wasn't going to be available today.

As secretary, she was expected to keep this job moving well but lately during the past few weeks, the company has being heading towards the direction of failure.

And he seemed her boss wasn't ready to fix it.

First he went on a vacation, now he was telling her he was taking a leave of absence.

Could bosses even do that?

She cursed him under her breath as she quietly got into her and headed to the cafe she was supposed to meet her blind date.

Tenten got to the Cnc cafe and ordered for peach tea.

She looked at her watch and then looked around, wondering if she was a bit too early.

She adjusted her outfit and concentrated on her tea.

~ACROSS~

He watched her behind his newspaper. She looked anxious.

He smirked as he thought of her waiting for someone who would never show up.

Slowly, he folded his newspaper and got up. He made his way to the exit, making a point to pass her table.

She was checking her phone and she didn't notice him pass or drop a piece of paper on her table.

~Sakura's home~

Haruno Sakura was panicking. She could have sworn someone was watching her and now she was holding a crown of red roses in her hand.

The hunter always places roses on the head of his victims.

She quickly looked at her apartment. No scary monster was around.

She took out her phone and dialed the number of her favorite detective, Kakashi.

He didn't answer.

Must be busy or he was still mad at her.

Without thinking, she took her purse and soon found herself driving to the police station.

Was this a prank?

Was it a message from the hunter?

Sakura didn't know but she sure as hell wanted to find out.

When she arrived at the station, she asked for Kakashi and was told he wasn't in.

Sakura was about to start making demands when Genma showed up.

"Hey Saks, what's going on?" He asked looking concerned.

"Genma, someone broke into my car, I don't know who, but they left this" She held up the crown of roses.

Genma narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hands telling her to follow him.

He took her to his office and asked to state everything that happened starting from when she had left the station yesterday.

"Its him, isn't it? The hunter?"

"Sakura, calm down. It could have being a prank" he said trying to assure her there was nothing to be worried about.

"Just a prank? What kind of sicko would do this to me?!"

"I know you are worried, but as far as we are concerned,he hasn't done this to other victims"

Sakura slumped her shoulders. Maybe it really is just a prank.

"Is your cousin Sai still staying with you?" Genma asked

Sakura nodded.

"Good, just go home Sakura, everything will be fine and if anything happens, call me and I'll come running"

Sakura smiled and got up looking at him "Thanks" She hugged him but he hugged her back more than necessary "You can let go now" She laughed.

"Sorry, just making sure you're okay "

She gave him a weak smile and walked out of the police station only to bump into Kakashi on the way.

"Today again?" He demanded angrily.

Sakura shook her head "I thought I was in danger, but it was just a prank" Sakura held up the flowers.

Kakashi didn't show any response, but after a long moment of silence, he gruffly asled "Are you okay?"

Sakura shrugged "I'm fine, I'll be leaving now"

Kakashi took the crown of roses from her hand. She gave a curt nod and left.

Kakashi walked to his partner's desk.

Genma saw the roses and said "I told her it was a prank, but I think it will be safe to send some officers over to her home"

"Sure"

Kakashi began to head back to his desk when Genma said "Hey Hatake, what's that on your shirt?"

Kakashi was about to ask when Genma reached over and picked it out.

It was a single white rose petal.

He took the petal from Genma and looked at the crown of red roses that he had taken from Sakura and then at the white roses from the murder scene that was now on his desk in his evidence bag.

Its a good thing Sakura didn't see them or else she would have thought the difference in color between the two roses meant her case was special.

...

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks alot Emily da great, Deinhappiness,Moonlightgirl25 ,Sasusakulovesarada and guest for Reading and Reviewing.**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER ALSO SHORT BUT PLEASE READ ON...**_

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR...**_

Sasuke stood up from his bed and turned on an old song from the seventies.

He let the heavy beats wash over him as he searched his closet.

He tossed out old papers and pictures, letting them fall haphazardly on the floor.

When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed a black marker.

He opened his drawer and brought out a book and traced the black marker across Karin's name.

He noticed another name that was already marked out in his book. He shut his eyes to stop the memories from resurfacing.

"Itachi" he whispered.

Sasuke threw the book against the wall and made his way to the bathroom where he stared into the mirror.

As the music continued to play in the background, Sasuke leaned towards his reflection, staring into his dark orbs.

His anger began to build. He was angry at what his eyes reminded him of.

Without thinking, he lifted his fist and tried to destroy the image of his dark eyes.

The mirror shattered against his fist but he didn't feel pain or acknowledge the fact that he was bleeding.

All he could feel was the overwhelming darkness that covered him.

~Konoha News Building~

Sakura sat in the office recounting the days event. She was still very much shook up about the crown of roses in her car but she reminded herself that it was all a joke.

She considered herself a strong person and nothing could scare her.

But the idea of being on the radar of a serial killer wasn't something she desired.

Although Genma had assured her that everything was alright.

She relished the idea of being the reporter that named the hunter but didn't want to be his victim.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked through her office again, checking if her windows were locked and if she everything was intact.

She took her pause and walked out, locking her office door shut.

She would have to remind Sai to start setting the alarm after she left the house.

She thought of Sai who had texted her earlier " Staying at Ino's tonight!"

It was probably for the best if he wasn't home.

He was the only family she had left.

She would hate to put him in danger just because of a story line she had written.

She picked up her phone and texted back "Alright, take care"

~Outside the city~

He couldn't believe how things were working out for him.

He laughed as he walked into his cellar.

An old school song playing in the background.

He loved this place, it was his secret room.

Nobody would ever disturb him here, it was were he could work in place.

He looked at the newspaper article from this week before "HUNTER CLAIMS THIRD PREY"

If only she knew.

Hunter...

In his mind, it was fitting. He did feel like a hunter.

He looked at the corner of his cellar.

Remnants of his previous victims were piled up.

He picked up a skull "Third prey? I think not"

He let the skull drop and walked back to his phone which laid on his work bench.

He flipped the phone open and pushed the button of the number he already knew off heart and called.

...

...

Sakura heard her phone ring and she ran to it quickly picking it up in haste, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said but was suddenly shocked when the heard the voice from the other end.

"Hello Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke"

...

...

 _ **Kind of boring *-* but the real action comes soon and also some sasusaku fluff ^=^…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys ...its been a while since I updated ...mostly because of this huge writers block I had.**_

 _ **But I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**_

 _ **CHAPTER SIX**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **'HUNTER CLAIMS THIRD PREY'**_

"What kind of crap is this?" Kakashi wasn't having a good day. He threw the newspaper on his desk. He'd had enough of her meddling into affairs that didn't concern her ...that woman was involving herself in something dangerous and she had no idea.

Just a few nights ago, she came here claiming that the hunter was after her and now she writes something about him.

She was making a name for herself by putting herself and danger and he didn't like that ...not one bit.

~MEANWHILE~

Sakura woke up early and decided to go for some jogging. The sunlight streaming through her window made her somewhat brave. She called her editor and told him she won't be coming to work today.

When she got out of her house, she saw the newspaper on her porch and wondered how Kakashi would handle it.

She dropped the paper and began her jogging. The jogging helped to clear her mind especially the one where she had found those crown of roses in her car.

It had to be a prank ...she thought.

No one came to attack her last night and she was still living ...so therefore it was just some sick prank that some sicko decided to play on her.

She thought about Kakashi's warning. She wasn't the only one who wrote about the hunter...so why was she the one being hunter.

And most importantly ...why had Sasuke called her yesterday. She picked up his call only for him to hang up on her.

She passed it of as rude but then let it go. Besides if it was that important, he'd call back.

~UCHIHA CORPS~

Tenten sat on her chair looking at her phone's screen. She was looking at the message she received from her love match partner.

She scrolled down the messages of last night.

'So sorry. Caught up in work. Forgive me?'

She replied him with 'What happened?'

'Nothing special. Really want to see you...can you come?'

Tenten didn't know if she should or shouldn't reschedule. It had been a blow to her ego when he didn't reply most of her messages earlier.

'I don't want to be stood up'

'What can I do to make it up to you?'

As a joke, she replied 'I like flowers ...especially roses'

He didn't reply after that and Tenten sighed. She should have known better.

As she was about to get up from her desk, her boss Uchiha Sasuke walked in.

"Sasuke" she gasped out shocked "Didn't expect to see you here today. Are you alright?"

Sasuke walked past her and replied "Yeah" before slamming his office door shut.

Tenten shook her head. Sasuke was a really handsome man she'd give him that but when it came to his attitude ...he was really cold to people.

Any other woman would have been attracted to him but she?

No way...she always received this vibe that didn't sit well with her whenever she was with him.

And so she wasn't the least bit attracted to him...maybe this was the reason she lasted so long as his secretary.

Tenten sat back on her chair and scrolled through her phone .. No messages yet.

Just then a delivery man walked in carrying a bunch of red roses.

"Are you Miss Tenten?"

She nodded. The man told her to sign and then gave her the flowers.

She took the flowers and opened the card that came along with it.

'Am I forgiven? Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at 5'

She mentally thought of what to wear and in her exictment never even bothered to know how he was able to send the flowers to her as she never told him where she worked.

~SAKURA'S STREET~

Sakura was tired. She had just come back from the grocery store to pick up some of her foodstuffs but ended up buying a can of pepper spray.

With a serial killer on the lose, she had to be more careful with how she moved around.

It was already night when Sakura arrived back to her street.

She scanned the road and spotted a black car packed across her house.

Someone was in the car...

The person got out of the car and because it was dark she couldn't see who it was.

She cursed under her breath as she searched her bag for the pepper spray.

It wasn't to long before she started running .

She heard footsteps behind and knew he was running after her too.

She didn't bother to even look back.

When she got to her front door, she fumbled with the key.

"Oh no...please no" she panicked.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around releasing the spray into his eyes.

The stranger screamed in pain. Sakura hit him with a bag making him fall over, cursing.

She unlocked her front door and was about to close the door so she could call the cops when she heard the stranger say:

"Sakura, please don't. Its me Sasuke, I need to talk to you"

...

...

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More updates soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tenten stared at herself at the mirror. She was really nervous. Today was her date with the guy she had been seeing online.

She just hoped he showed up tonight. She never knew his real identity except for the username name they had exchange .

His was Hunter17 and hers was Ten10.

Earlier she had a conversation with her boss, Sasuke.

He seemed happy for her but his eyes held this scared look in it. For a second he looked like he was scared of her going on that date.

But in a flash, he became his normal arrogant self again.

She sighed "It's just for tonight girl. You'll be fine"

Tenten got to the assigned rendezvous which happened to be a cafe shop. The same one she got stood up in.

She sat on one of the chairs and waited.

Fifteen minutes past, and he wasn't here yet. She was about to get up when a hand tapped her shoulder.

She looked up and stared into a pair of beautiful dark orbs that reminded her of someone.

"Are you Ten10?" the man asked.

Tenten nodded "Are you Hunter17?"

The man smiled "Please just call me Itachi"

MEANWHILE

Sakura had never felt so scared in her life as this time.

Ino ran downstairs from the room she was in when she heard the screams. She saw Sakura breathing heavily, her back against the door.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head and told Ino to leave.

Suddenly it became quiet. Ino walked over to Sakura.

She was as scared as Sakura was, but then a calm voice came through the door.

"Sakura,please open up. I'm sorry for scaring you like that"

"How do you know my name?!" Sakura shouted.

"It's me. Uchiha Sasuke. You remember the guy you met at the station?"

Uchiha Sasuke? That name did sound familiar.

She remembered him. It was Mr handsome who had come to report his missing friend.

She moved away from the door and peered into the door hole. Well, he was standing there... But he could still be dangerous.

Why on earth would he be waiting for her like that and then running after her like some killer.

"Please. I just need your help" his voice sounded like he pressed his face on the door "Please"

She opened the door finally and was shocked to see his red blood eyes. He wiped his eyes with his handkerchief and then looked up at her.

Sakura apologized for his eye and told him to come in.

"Sorry again" She said shutting the door close behind her. "Please have a sit"

Sasuke nodded to Ino in acknowledgement and then took a sit on one of the sofas.

Ino walked over to Sakura and whispered into her ear

"Who is this guy?"

"Ino... Um... This is Uchiha Sasuke. A friend of mine?" that came out more like a question than a statement.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked "Could we please talk alone please?"

Sakura was about to talk when Ino interrupted her "You almost scared her to death... Do you really think that I'll -"

"Ino" Sakura called out to her "Stay in the kitchen. If anything happens, I'll call out to you"

Ino eyed Sasuke one last time and excused herself, walking into the kitchen. She didn't know what Sakura had in mind but she trusted her boyfriend's cousin.

Her phone pinged and she picked it up.

"Wow... That was fast" She said.

She had joined an online dating service just for the fun of it... But she never expected someone to reply to her.

She read the message "Hey... You cute. Let's chat"

It was from the username Hunter17.

She looked into the sitting room... Well Sakura hadn't screamed or anything, so she was okay.

She left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN TO TENTEN AND WHAT DOES SASUKE WANT FROM SAKURA?

A BIG THANK TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tenten couldn't wrap her head around it.

The man standing in front of her looked really handsome. Somehow he reminded her of someone.

The man laughed and took a sit next to her "Like what you see?"

Tenten laughed nervously "No,I'm just surprised is all. You remind me of my boss"

Itachi smiled "I get that alot"

Tenten smiled. They began talking about their jobs, families, friends and stuffs strangers could talk about on a first date.

After a while Tenten got up and excused herself to use the restroom.

That was the last thing she remembered before darkness engulfed her.

SAKURA'S HOME

"You want me to what?!"

"Tempt the hunter" Sasuke repeated.

"Listen here you," Sakura began taking the sit opposite Sasuke "I'm a reporter not a cop. I write about the bad guys not capture them"

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"You were the one who named him the hunter. And now he's suddenly looking for his Queen. Maybe there is something you can write next to annoy him" Sasuke said already running out of options.

He had rehearsed everything he was to say when he got here but he never realized he would be dealing with such a difficult woman.

"The hunter has claimed lives. Even my friend is gone. Don't you want to put him to justice. Isn't that what the press is all about?"

Sakura had to admit, She really did want to see that criminal locked up behind bars where he belonged. But she wasn't ready to risk her own life especially that of her family and friends.

She shook her head sadly at Sasuke "Please hire a detective"

"I don't want a detective, I want you" Sasuke sighed . Damn, this was difficult.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought about what Sasuke said. She didn't want to be the one responsible for the hunter's actions.

All she did was write about the killings, It couldn't possibly be influencing him in anyway could it?

Kakashi had said that and now Uchiha Sasuke was saying the same thing.

She got up and walked to her door. She opened it.

Sasuke took that as his cue to leave and he wasted no time in getting up.

"Look, I'll think about what you said and when I have an answer... I'll call you"

Sasuke smiled and to Sakura's shock pulled her for a hug "Thank you"

After he had left. Sakura made her way upstairs and into her room.

The plan to get the hunter had already begun.

He started the game and she would find a way to end it.

~MEANWHILE ~

An old family song played in the background as Tenten opened her eyes.

Her hands were tied to the back and her mouth was gagged up.

She tried moving her legs but discovered that they were tied up also.

She tried remembering what had happened but all that was meant with a resounding pound in the head that took her several seconds to realize it was a huge headache.

Her date. Her so-called online date did this to her.

How could she have been so foolish.

She tried screaming and crying but all that came out muffled up by the cloth in her mouth.

"You're finally awake" the nearby voice made her stop her rants.

She saw him walk closer and closer and he carried a red crown of roses in his hand.

"I was busy making you this present. You like it?" the shadow laughed "Oh that's right, you can't talk now"

The shadow knelt down in front of her and placed the crown on her head "There now you look like a queen"

Tenten struggled against her chair and the man got up again and walked towards a desk where different shining and shape objects laid.

"Itachi did a brilliant job,i must say, bringing you here. But you know when all this will really end?"

Tenten shook her head.

The man laughed "Until the rightful queen is on her post. Until then..." he picked up a machete and made his way towards Tenten who began crying out in fear.

She was shaking seriously like a wet dog with step he took. Finally he stood on front of her and said "You will have to do"

...

...

...

And cut!

Some of you guessed the killer to be Itachi... Lol... But I'm not going to make the killer that easy to notice. I kinda feel bad for Tenten though.

Now we already know that Itachi is working for the killer... But why?

We'll will find out soon.

In the mean time please don't forget to comment on this chapter and share your thoughts.

A big thanks to Guest, Emily da great and Cherryxicedxkisses.

Your reviews made me smile. Love you all!


End file.
